Silent Hill: High Spirits
by rusty james
Summary: Randy and some of his friends are staying at a hotel, but when they use a ouija board in their hotel room, a world of horror is unleashed into their world. Please R&R!
1. The Ouija Board

I'm Randy Patterson. Three of my friends and I were staying over at a hotel for a night in a city called Towering City. Our hotel room was room 218. I can remember it all, the bedroom, the living room, the bathroom, the closet. David, my one friend, was unpacking his things from his suitcase. It was around seven at night and the city's lights gleamed if you looked out the room's windows. We were actually staying at this hotel because of a field trip in school. We were room mates and we were planning to order things from room service, get soda, and really have a good time. We had no idea what this night was going to turn out to be like. Anyway, David was unpacking his things. We were all standing around in the hotel room that was fit for about five people. There were two beds and the couch pulled out to be a bed.

It turned out that David had packed a ouija board with his things. " Look what I brought," he said, trying to get our attention. " Cool!" Eric said. " You want to talk to the dead tonight?" " Yeah, and I think we should try t contact my grandmother and see if she's a ghost." I looked at the board. It looked really neat. I hadn't used one before and I was highly interested in using it because there were so many stories I had heard about when you use them that you're actually able to talk to dead relatives. I wasn't sure if any of this was true or not, but it still sounded cool to me. " Let's get started!" I explained as my third friend, Tim started to set it up on the coffee table in front of the TV. The ceiling fan above us was spinning at top speed, but made no noise. The sound of pople arguing in the hall was heard from outside the front door. Eric went up to the door's peephole to see what was going on. He started laughing after watching for a few moments.

Soon, the ouija board was all set and the four of us all sat on the floor around the coffee table. Outside, a siren was sounding as David began to tell us how to use it. " This is like a ritual, right?" I asked. " Yeah," he replied. " We all have to put our hands on the arrow." We did as he said. " Now, we need to think of a relative to talk to." " How about my granny?' Tim asked, laughing. " Okay, okay," Eric said. " Let's ask Tim's granny a question." " What do you want to ask her?" Tim shrugged. " Are you watching us?" We all looked up at the ceiling, seeing the spinning ceiling fan. We were waiting for an answer. The fan spinning was almost making me dizzy. " When will she..?" Tim started. David shushed him. " We musn't talk," he said.

" We have to be quiet to let the spirit hear our question." We remained silent as I could feel the arrow moving. That was the thing that threw you off. You never knew if someone else was moving it or if the ghost was actually moving it. The lights started to flicker. A howling wind sounded outside the windows as the arrow spun out of control. We all jumped out of the way and crawled away from the coffee table as we watched the arrow spinning as fast as a blade. " What the...?" Eric began. The board suddenly flew from the table and hit the wall. The board clattered to the floor as all became quiet. The four of us ran over to the board. It had hit the door to the room next to ours, room 217. Then it fell to the floor, motionless. " What happened?" Tim asked. " Does this always happen?" David shook his head. " No, but I think we've prooved that ghosts are real." The arguing out in the hall had stopped and the wind was no longer whistling or howling. All had become quiet in a matter of seconds.

" Someone, pick it up!" I said. " We need to find out if it says yes or no." " Well, I'm not picking it up!" Eric said, chuckling. " This is starting to freak me out." David took his foot and flipped the board right side up. " Where's the arrow?" he asked. The rest of us looked at the board in disbelief. The arrow was gone, disappeared. " Well, maybe it fell on the floor somewhere," Tim suggested. We never had the chance to look for the arrow. We heard a loud noise come from the bathroom, a thundering explosion that made us all jump. It was the sound as if omeone had put a bomb on th wall and detonated it. " What was that?" Eric asked in a stuttering voice. We all looked at the closed bathroom door. It was silent again.

That's it for chapter one! Please review!


	2. The Hole, Locked In

Chapter Two:

After the tremendous explosion, the four of us just stood there horrified with all the evnts that occured. " What should we do?" I asked. " There might be some animal in there." " How could an animal get up here?" David asked. " If you ask me, I think it's a spirit of some kind that we released into our world." " Stop dreaming, will you?" Tim said, annoyed. " There is nothing like that going on. Something probably just fell. If we check it out, we won't worry anymore." " Fine," Eric said. " Go and check it out, Tim." Tim gulped as he began walking very slowly towards the bathroom door. It was so quiet that it seemed as if nothing had happened, but this was no dream at all. If it ended up being one, it was a horrible nightmare. Tim was up to the door. He pressed his ear against it to hear for something inside. Nothing.

The rest of us came with him. David was holding a glass bottle of coke in his hand as Tim slowly opened the bathroom door. There was a creek as the door opened. All was dark, but Tim fixed that by turning on the lights. David dropped the bottle, letting it shatter on the tiled bathroom floor. Just over the sink, there was a firly large hole where the medicine cabinet used to be. There were chunksw of plaster scattered on the floor along with the smashed medicine cabinet. I gasped and we were all starring at what had happened. Nothing human could have done something like this. Eric backed out of the doorway. A look of terror had formed on his face. The rest of us watched him as he began to shake his head.

" No," he said, gulping. " No, no, no, I don't see this!" He ran through the bedroom and to the living room. The rest of us ran after him as he approached the front door. He was yanking on the knob. The door was jammed. " It's jammed!" he groaned. " I can't open the door!" The rest of us helped him, but the door wouldn't budge. " Let us out!" Tim screamed. " Get us out of here, someone!" David started pounding on the door as I looked out the peephole. " Hey, guys, you better look at this," I said. The others quieted down as I told them what I saw. On the wall opposite of the door, the words, " No Exit," were written in red letters. " We're locked in!" I shrieked. " What's happening here!" Eric ran to where the beds were. The rest of us gathered around as Eric grabbed the phone reciever and started dialing for the front desk. " It's dead," Eric said after a moment or two.

We all sighed. We were locked in our hotel room with no outside communication. " What about the windows?" David asked. " Can you open them?" " I can try," I said, standing up. The windows wouldn't budge at all. It was as if someone had nailed it shut. I gave up with them. " There has to be some way to get out of here," Tim said, out of breath. " There just has to be some way." After a few moments, Eric's eyes widened. " You guys," he said, pointing up at the wall. " Look!" We all followed his gaze. The wall clock had stopped, the hands stopped at 7:12. " Did it just stop?" I asked. Eric shook his head. " I don't know." I ran to the coffee table and grabbed the remote for the TV. The TV wouldn't come on. The radio wouldn't, either. " There's only one way out of here," David said as the others came to join me in the living room. " Where?" Tim asked. David pointed to the bathroom. We could all see the hole through the doorway. We all lookd at each other.

" Are you sure about this?" Eric asked. " That hole could lead anywhere and someone has to hear us if we keep pounding on the door." " We need to try the hole," David insisted. " I suppose we could always come back and I want to find out what's going on." The rest of us agreed. As we entered the bathroom again, we swore that we could hear voices from inside the hole. " I don't know," Tim said. " It sounds like there's something in there." " I'll go in first," David said as I ducked my head inside the hole. It was pitch black inside and it seemed like it would lead to the end of the building. I let David climb through first. I went second and Eric went third. Tim was still standing in the bathroom as the rest of us were already in the hole. " Are you coming?" Eric asked. Eric shrugged. " Why not?" Sighing, Tim entered the hole.


	3. A Different World

Chapter Three is up!

We were crawling through a tunnel. It was very dark except for the tiny glow of light at the end of the tunnel. David was a little ahead of me. I looked behind me. Eric was a few feet back and Tim was even further. It seemed like we had been crawling through here for about ten minutes, but it couldn't have been that long. I heard Eric behind me, sighing. The light at the end of the tunnel was getting closer. I was almost thinking of going back, going back to the hotel room, but it was probably a dead end if I went back. Maybe we could at least get out of the room if we went this way. The light was really bright now. All around us was nothing, but bright light. David came to a grate and kicked it in. We were at the end of the small tunnel.

" Do you see anything?" I asked David who was staring out at open space. " What's out there?" Tim asked. " It's dark out here," Dacvid replied. " I can't see a thing." " You see?" Tim said. " It's a dead end, we have to go back to the room." Suddenly, the whole area at the end of the tunnel was lit up. David shrieked as he saw what was on the other side of the tunnel. The end of the tunnel was a small hole in the wall of a tall yet small room. Thehole was at the top and at the bottom of the room, there was a greenish, disgusting smelling water bubbling up. " I wouldn't want to fall down there," Dacvid explained. " How are we going to get out of here?" I looked over his shoulder. It looked like an ancient sealed off sewage line of some kind. The walls and ceiling just aboe us were made of brick that looked as if it were rotting away. Mold was forming through thecracked stones.

David looked at the opposite side of the room. There was an entrance to another place. Stairs were leading up into nowhere. It was too dark to see where they lead to. " We need to get over there," Eric said as he glanced at the other side of the room. " How?" Tim asked. " If we fall, we'll be in big trouble. There's no way to get back up if you did. I think it's a sealed off sewage line." I was examining the fungus growing from the walls. It seemed to be growing before my eyes. " Guys, look!" I said. " It's growing" The fungus came down to where we were. " We'll swing over!" I explained. There was a very narrow lege right below the hole I stepped onto it and decided that I would try it first. " Will it hold us?" Tim asked. " It doesn't seem very strong to me." I tugged on the fungus that dangled from the ceiling. " It's strong enough," I assured him.

" We'll just go one at a time and we'll all be able to get across." I looked down at the bubblinggreen water. It smelled horrible. If anyone fell in there, you would smell for the rest of your life. Very carefully, I grabbed onto the fungus. It seemed plwenty strong to hold someone. " Be careful," Tim said as I let the fungus take me over to the other side. It held me just perfectly. I stepped onto the ledge on the other side. The stairs behind me lead somewhere, but we had no idea where. Eric started doing the same thing that I did. I helped him get across. The fungus was still strong enough. " Man, " Eric said as he climbed onto the ledge. " You would never think that fungus would hold something that well." " Not in the real world, anyway," I said. " This place just doesn't seem like it's in the real world, it seems completely different, a different world."

Tim was starting to grab onto the fungus. He seemed a little scared, but he made it just fine. David was the only one left on the other side. He stared down at the pool of green water. " Come on, David, you've got to try!" Tim yelled. David sighed as he very carefully grabbed the fungus. Eric tapped me on the shoulder. " Randy!" he cried. I folloed his gaze down at the water an my eyes widened. There was something alive down in that water. It certainly wasn't human, it was like a sea creature, only a creature that we had never hear of or seen before. A growl came from deep beneath the water as moe bubbles formed at the surface. " Hurry!" Eric cried. " We have to get out of here!" David was dangling from the fungus. It wsn't swinging back and forth, so he was stuck in the middle of the room, dangling high over a pool of disgusting water with a living creature swimming in it.

The room began to shake. Stones were falling from the ceiling as a rumbling sound came from somewhere around us. " Help!" David screamed as he noticed that the ceiling was beginning to crack apart. Rocks and pieces of brick were disappearing into the pool below. " Grab my hand!" I yelled out to David who was trying to reach out. " I can't, I can't!" David screaned. " I can't reach! Please, Randy ,help, I can't..." The ceiling collaped with a tremendous cracking sound. David screamed as he went plummeting down into the watery pit. There was a huge splash as he hit the surface of the water. He and most of the ceiling were submerged in the green water which was now turning black and red. " David!" Eric cried out. Chunks of the ceiling disappeared under the water with gulping sounds as David finally broke to the surface, gasping and coughing.

" He's alive!" Tim cried. " Guys!" David shouted, spitting out stuff from his mouth. " Get me out o here, it's really deep!" " We'll get you out! I told him. " Just hang on. " No, I can't!" he cried. " There's something down here, get me out!" " Get him out!" Tim screamed. None of us knew how to get David out of the water. It was far down and if any of us leaned over too far, we would fall in. Suddenly, David was pulled under the green water. The water started to swirl around. It was very quiet and the silence bothered us. " David?" I heard Eric whisper. After a beat or two, a hideous green creature with blood shot veins emerged from the water, blood pouring from its mouth. It growled fiercely, horrifying the three of us as it dove back under the water. A huge bubble of blood erupted from the pool a few moments later as all became quiet again.

Eric looked like he was in shock. To tell you the truth, I felt the same way. Tim looked like he was going to throw up. He did, he went in the corner and got sick. I was trembling and I felt persperation drippin off of my forehead. " It ate him!" Eric cried. " My God, it just ate him! This is a nightmare, it has to be! I'm dreaming, I'm staying here until I wake up." " You're not dreaming, I told Eric. " Sadly, this isn't a dream." Tim came back from the corner and I could tell that he was out of breath. " We have to get out of here, now!" he said. " Come on, let's go!" I said. We dragged Eric up the stairs. We had no idea of what was up ahead. There seemed to b a rumbling coming from all around us, but nothing seemed to be around. As the three of us came to the top of the stairs, we heard a sound like an animal was eating something.

The room was lit up. There were tiled floors around us, but it made no sense to why there would be a sewage line next to a room like this. There was a desk in the corner. A journal was laying on it. I picked it up and read it aloud while Tim and Eric looked around the rest of the room. " April 10th. I've been here for a while now. I'm sot sure how long, but I don't like being here. Everyday, something scary happens. The creature in the water, the dog that eats humans, the ghosts. I can't stand it anymore. No matter what I do, there's always something there." The rest of the page was torn and I couldn't read anymore. The sound had stopped. Tim and Eric were looking around the room. I joined them. There was a dog limping up the stairs, chewing on something as it entered the room. I heard Tim moan as the dog lookedat us and growled.

Eric screamed as he grabbed a piece of broken glass from the floor and stabbed trhe dog with it. Tim and I closed our eyes as we heard the dog cry out and groan. There was a thump and Tim and I opened our eyes. Eric had killed the dog. He pulled the glass out of the dog. It was bloodstained. " We'll use this as a weapon, just in case," Eric said. Tim and I nodded. We studied the dog. Of course, this was a type of dog we had never seen before. It was furless and had a redish skin with purple veins. The tongue was yellow and so was the tail. " This isn't a regular dog," Tim said. " It's different. We're in a different world." " Look!" Eric cried. He pointed to a hole in the wall. " Maybe we can get out that way, in the real world." Without a moment's hesitation, the three of us walked over to the hole and looked inside.

It was dark like the hole hat appeared in our bathroom. I climbed in first this time. Tim was second and Eric followed last this time. It didn't take long for us to get where the hole lead to.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. Unnoticed Neighbors

Here's chapter four. I hope it's enjoyable so far!

Everything in my mind had gone blank. I wasn't sure how long it had been. It was like when you go to sleep. You can't remember when you go to sleep and you aren't sure how long it's been, either. I woke up. My eyes had to adjust to the light. Once my vision came into focus, I realized I was on the floor somewhere. I was laying on a carpet. Then I recognized this room as the hotel room. We were back in the hotel room.

I looked over at the other side of the room. Tim and Eric had just gotten up. We all sat on the floor of the bedroom, looking at each other. We were all confused. What had happened? " We're back in the room," Tim said. " What's going on?" I sjhook my head. This was getting really weird. Eric got up off the floor and looked around. The room was the same as it was when we left. The ouija board was on the floor in the corner, our suitcases were half unpacked. Each of us stood up. We had really gone into that place, though. David was gone. It was just the three of us now. Eric started limping over to the front door. Looking through the peephole, he noticed a janitor sweeping the hallway. The no exit sign was gone and everything seemed like it was back to normal. All three of us crowded around at the door. We all pounded on the door at once. " Help us!" we screamed. " Get us out of here, we're stuck in this room!" The janitor didn't so much as glance up at the door, he just kept going down the hallway.

" No!" Tim grunted, slamming his fist against the door. " This is impossible!" I looked at the bottom of the door. There was a note slipped under the crack. " Hey, look at this!" I explained. I picked up the note. Tim and Eric huddled around me while I read the note out loud. " They never noticed." " What does all of this mean?" Eric asked. " This is just getting too weird! We need to get out of here!" Tim looked out the peephole again. " Guys!" he explained. " The janitor's coming back!" We all huddled around the peephole again. We noticed something new on the wall. There was a red line like a talley mark written on the wall across from the door. The janitor didn't seem to notice. He looked up at the door for a second as Eric pounded on it. " Help us!"

The janitor hmmed as our friend, Allison walked up to him. She was staying in the hotel room 219 next to us. She was on the fieldtrip, too. " What's the matter, sir?' she asked the janitor. The janitor shrugged. " I don't know, I thought I heard some strange noises coming from this room." " You're darn right about that!" Tim grunted. We all started pounding on the door again. Allison looked up at the door. " Some of my friends are staying in this room," she said. " I could try calling them from my room." The janitor sighed. " Okay, you can try." Both of them walked down the hallway in seperate directions. Eric sighed. " We're in luck!" Tim said. " Allison's calling us from her room!" " The phone doesn't work," I said. Tim sighed along with Eric. There was no way out of this horrible world.

We all suddenly heard chatter in the room that joined with ours. " Maybe we can get the to notice us," Eric suggested. " This is the only other oppurtunnity we have to get out of this room." Tim and I nodded. We all went up to the door and opened it. The door for room 217 was closed. I tried the other door. It was locked. " Darn!" Tim yelled. " They're the only ones that can open the door." Eric once again tried banging on the door to get their attention, but it obviously didn't work. Suddenly, an idea came to my mind. " I've got it!" I explained. " What?" Tim asked. I ran over to the nightstand between the two beds and took a piece of paper from the notepad. I took a pen and wrote, " HELP US!" in capitol letters. Afterwards, I wripped off the piece of paper and slipped in under the door crack to room 217.

" You're so smart!" Eric explained. " They'll have to notice us now!" The phone suddenly rang. For a moment, the three of us stood still. We were confused on how the phone didn't work when we tried using it, but it was ringing now. " Allison!" I explained. The three of us ran to the phone. Eric picked it up. " Hello? Allison?" After a beat or two, a voice came on the other line. " Help me!" The line was suddenly cut and a strange ghostly sound filled the receiver as the line went dead. Eric hung up the phone. He was shaking. " What the...?" He was too scared to speak. " What was that, huh?" Tim and I didn't have an answer. Eric got up and entered the bathroom, crunching over the broken coke bottle. We followed him in.

The hole had gotten bigger since we had seen it last. A weird echoing creature sound was echoing through the tunnel inside the hole. " It's bigger," I explained. " The hole's bigger." Eric was already ducking his head inside the hole. " It's still dark," hesaid. " You can't see anything." Tim and I examined the hole with him. A pipe was sticking out in the middle of the hole now. I tugged on the pipe and pulled it out. " Now we have two weapons," I told thm. " A piece of glass and a steel pipe." The others nodded as we all looked in the hole again. " I'll go first," Eric said, looking at the two of us. He crawled in. I went second and Tim ended up being last again. There seemed to be roots growing from the tp of the tunnel we were crawling through. We were crawling through dirst. It was really strange how there was dirst in a tunnel that lead to a hotel.

I was still holding the steel pipe and Eric was still holding the piece of glass. Tim didn't have any weapons, but I was sure that he would find something once we got to wherever the tunnel lead. Something made us believe that the tunnel lead to a different place this time. It might actually be a way out this time.


	5. The Mansion

Chapter five is up!

This tunnel seemed to stretch longer than the other one. We had been crawling through for about five minutes and the dirt and roots had disappeared. Now we were in a pipe like tunnel with steel surrounding us. " When will we get there?" Eric asked. He was out of breath and I didn't blame him. We had no idea what was up ahead of us. " It can't be much further," I assured him. " We just need to keep going. There has to be an end to this thing." I heard Tim whimpering. What's the matter?" I asked, not turning my head. " The air is so heavy, I feel like I'm gonna be sick." " Just keep crawling," I assured him. " I can see light up ahead." We continued crawling until we came to a grate similar to the other one. This one was covered in rust and it almost looked like blood was splattered all over it.

" Come on," Eric said in a hoarse voice. " Let's go!" To tell you the truth, I didn't want to have to grab that grate. It was covered in really disgusting stuff. I ended up kicking it in. That worked out. We didn't have to worry about falling into a pool of sewage this time. We were in a cellar type of place. There were endless shelves of nothing but cans of oil, ancient bugspray, containers of cleaners, bugspray. " Where are we?' Tim asked as we all entered the room. A single lightbulb illuminated the entire area. " It's a cellar or something," Eric replied. " It's really cold down here." We looked around the place. It wasn't that huge of a room, but it was large enough to be the cellar of a fairly large house. " What's that noise?" Tim suddenly asked. I think Eric and I both heard what he was hearing. It was the same sound that the dog had been making, but this time it wasn't a dog.

Terrified, we all looked up. There was the body of an old woman standing in the center of the room, under the lightbulb. She was covered with blood, her skin rotted and her hair a sick shade of gray. In her right hand, she held a knife which was stained in blood. She slowly began to limp towards us. " I'm not afraid of you!" Eric screamed. I wasn't sure what happened next. Something made me run up to this horrible non human creature and whack it with the steel pipe I had. The creature spit up blood and groaned. I hit it again. This time it fell to the concrete floor and started to moan. Tim walked over and stomped on the body's chest. The dead old woman stopped moving.

We examined this new enemy carefully. It looked like an old woman who had died a long time ago and became a living dead creature. " What is all of this?" Tim asked. " Why are there non human things that try to attack us every time we go through that hole?" Eric shrugged. " I don't know." Blood was draining from the creature's body. The three of us walked away from it. We didn't want to be near it anymore. The body really reeked bad and we weren't sure if it would jump out at us again or something. There was a workbench near a flight of dusty, cobweb filled stairs that looked like they had been there for centeries. There was a chainsaw hanging from the wall, but a severed hand was holding onto it and the three of us agreed to just leave it alone.

Tim quickly grabbed a pistol on th workbench and put a box of pistol bullets in his pocket. Now all three of us had weapons. " We'll be ready for them," Tim said. I nodded. Eric was already half way up the stairs. Tim and I followed. To our surprise, this door lead to a beautiful foyer of a huge mansion. There were lit candleabras illuminatinmg the room along with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. " Wow!" Eric explained. " Where are we?" None of us knew of any mansin in the area of the hotel we were staying at, so where we were was a mystery to us. There were no windows in this room and it didn't look like here were anywhere. A set of double doors stood in front of the tall stairwell that lead to the second floor. I tried the doors. They were locked. Eric was looking up the red carpeted stairs. " Well, the only way is up," he said. Tim and I once again followed him up. We were only on the stairs for a second when a figure flew by uson the ceiling high above. A whipping sound was heard as the figure dropped down to the carpeted floor from the door we had just come from.

It was a deformed looking figure with pink skin and bloodshot veins. It growled at us right before it started coming toward us. " Get it!" I screamed. Tim ran out of the way as the ceature ran toward him and ended up bashing into a standing candleabra. It growled and hissed as the three of us continued running up the stairs. The creature ran after us, still growling and making other strange noises. Eric and I made it to the top of the stairs to a hallway that lead in two directions. Tim had ripped on the stairs with the creature still chasing after him. " Use your gun!" I urged him on. Tim fired the pistol. The creature jolted and spit up blood, but continued walking slowly up the stairs. " Stay away from me!" Tim screamed as he fired the gun again. This time the creature fell backwards and tumbled down the stairs, all the way back down to the bottom. Tim shrieked as he joined us in the second floor hallway.

" Come on!" Tim said. " We need to get out of here! This place is even worse!" We looked down the hallway in boh ways. There were ebony tables set up about every ten feet in the hallway in both ways with tall vases standing on them. There were paintings that lined the velvet wallpaper. The hallway seemed to be safe. All was quiet as we began walking to the left. There were about ten doors on each side ahead of us. It was pretty much the same if you went the other way. We all huddled together to keep each other safe. We had no idea what was ahead of us. That was pretty much the way it was the whole time. We approached the first door we came to. The door was made of dark ivory wood. I reached for the knob and opened the door.

Inside was a bedroom with purple walls and a large bed. A man was at a door on the other side of the room, pounding on a door. " Let me in! the man was shouting. " Aren't you hungry?" " No, stay away from me!" a woman's voice sounded from the other side of the door. " Go away!" " I'm not leaving until you open the door!" the man screamed again. The three of us watched the man continue to pound on the door. " Just let me in!" the man screamed again. " Please, just..." He noticed the three of us standing there. " Oh, I'm sorry," the man said. " I didn't notice you there. If you wouldn't mind, I have some buisiness to take care of, so please come at a later time." " We're looking for a way out of this mansion," Eric said. " Could you tell us how to get out?" " No, there is no way out of here," the man said. " Now, if you will please leave me and the lady in this room alone, I... wait!" The three of us looked at the man, confused. " No, stay!" the man said. " Welcome to our world!" Suddenly, the man began to transform. He turned into a bloody corpse looking thing.

" Come!" he said. " I will taste your blood!" Tim fired the gun at the man as he came charging at us. Blood shot out from his chest, but it didn't stop him. I whacked him in the head with the steel pipe. It stopped him for a moment. He growled and screamed as Eric stabbed him in the throat with he piece of glass. The man fell to the floor, crying out and jolting around. In a few seconds, the figure disappeared. All that was left was the piece of glass still laying on the floor. Eric picked it up and put it in his pocket. " Now we know we're not in the real world," I said. Tim sighed as the three of us went up to the door the man had been pounding on. " Ma'am?" I asked. " Who is it?" the woman asked. " What do you want?" " We're not going to hurt you," I said. " We're here to help you."

A few moments later, she opened the door for us. She was a short woman and she looked very scared. " Come in," she said. " Be careful." She let us in and she closed and locked the door. We were in a small library now. It was lit by a chandelier overhead. " That man.." the woman began. " He was my server. He would bring me my meals everyday. I've been here for a long time." " How long?" Tim asked. The woman shook her head. " I've lost track. I tallied each day on the wall, but I stopped after a month." " A month!" Eric explained. " You've been here that long?" " Yes," the woman said, wiping a tear from her eye. " It's so scary, nothing but horrible creatures and enemies live here. I haven't been out of this room since I came here." " Do you know where this house is in location?" I asked. " No," she said, shaking her head. I was transported here by a portal that appeared in my bedroom. Something I did woke spirits up. That's what he told me, anyway." " Who's he?" Eric asked. " Henry," the woman replied. " He usually comes here everyday, but he didn't come yesterday and he didn't come today. It must be late at night now, but there aren't any clocks here. I've lost track of time."

We all sat around on a couple of green couches. There were dozens of paintings on the walls of this library. The woman continued, " My name is Maria. Who are you guys, anyway?" " Well, I'm Randy and these are my friends Eric and Tim. We lost one." " I'm sorry," she said. " Henry came everyday. He would tell me about all of this stuff. I'm not so sure what he was talking about, but he was nicer than everyone else. I'm actually sad that he hasn't shown up in a couple days." " What did he tell you?" Eric asked. " What did he say?" Maria gulped. " He said that when an enemy catches you here, they won't kill you, but they'll lock you up like they did to me. I'm really scared being here. I'm really glad that you guys came here because if you hadn't, that man out there might have hurt me or worse." " Well, we're here to help you," I said. " Do you know a way out?" Maria sook her head. " No, I was transported right into this room when I went through the portal. There was a horrible looking creature in here. It attacked me and I couldn't remember anything for a while. I woke up several hours later, locked in this room. They brought me food, but they never told me anything. Henry was the only one, but I don't even know who he is."

" Did Henry ever tell you how you woke the spirits?" " No," Maria said. " He never told me, but I think it was th ritual I did. I lit candles around my mother's picture and I was trying to talk to her from Heaven, but I think I accidently woke up the spirits here. Henry gave me this key." Maria pulled out a key from a pouch in her dress and showed it to us. It was a golden key that read, " Garden." " He told me to use it wisely because it was my only hope to get out of here." Tim nodded. " We'll help you out of here. First, we need to find the entrance to the garden. Henry must have meant that there was a way out from there. We'll find the way out, Maria, I just know we will." We all rose from our seats. " Will you take me to the garden?" she asked. " Yes," I said. " We will." The four of us went back out into the hallway very carefully. The hallway was empty like it had been before. " Come on," Tim whispered. " Let's keep going down the hall." Eric and I nodded. Maria closed the door behind her quietly. The hallway stretched on longer until another hallway stretched to the right. " Where now?" Eric said in a whisper. This hallway went on to intersect with another hallway that went in two directions. " This place is like a maze," I explaind. " we'll be lucky if we even find the door that goes with this key."

" Let's try the door up ahead," Maria said. " Henry actually gave me a map of this whole house one time, but only for a few minutes. The garden is behind the house and we're nearly behind the house, so maybe this door will lead us there." " Okay," Tim said. " Let's hope we don't end up entering a room full of enemies." All of our hearts pounding, Tim opened the door. We all had our weapons in case. This room had a small spiral stairwell that lead back down to the first floor. " This is probably the way to the garden," Maria said. " It seems like the room I saw on the map." " Let's go," Tim said. He was already walking down the stairs. The rest of us followed him. At the bottom of the stairs,there was a single door at the far end of the room. The four of us approached the door as Tim tried the door. It was locked. We had the answer moments later when Tim put the key in the lock. The door swung open.


	6. Into The Crypt

Chapter Six is up!

As the door swung open, it revealed the backyard of this house. Up ahead was a fence with a steel gate. Statues of dogs stood on posts on the sides of the gate. It was night, just like in the real world. Maybe this wasn't a different world afterall and we were just taken to a different part of the real world. " Well, come on, let's go!" Eric said. He began walking towards the gate. The rest of us followed This was our only way out. The gate opened easily. The garden was actually more of a hedge maze than a real garden. Thorns were growing over the tall hedges. " This place is terrible," Maria explained. " Whoever's doing this is sick and twisted. Who would take innocent people and lock them up in a horrible place for no reason?" " I don't know," I said. " But I think we're running out of time. We came from a hotel. A hole appeared in the bathroom. That's how we got here." The four of us walked slowly into the hedge maze. Several bats flew by, but didn't harm us. What was ahead of us was unkown. It was either a way out or a dead end.

This maze seemed to just go in one direction. There didn't seem to be any turns or other ways to go. That was fine by me because I didn't want to get lost in a place like this. There was a fog forming. Tim noticed. " Guys, this fog is really interfering," he said. " Do you really think we should keep going?" " Yes!" Maria said. " Henry said that it was the only hope we had." " What if Henry was lying to you?" Eric asked. " We may be heading to the worst place yet." " Just keep going" Maria urged us on. " We can always turn back." Suddenly, out of the fog, a wooden sign appeared. The four of us approached it. " Silent Hill Crypt," Tim read. " Silent Hill? I've heard about that place. About eleven years ago, there were a whole bunch of people dying in this city called Sout Ashfield. There was a forest right outside of Silent Hill. An old orphanage burned down or something. It was really weird. This apartment building was cursed or something. There were only two survivors." " When did you hear about that?" I asked. " Not too long ago, I looked at some newspapers from ten years ago. It said there was a murderer named Walter Sullivan." " Walter Sullivan?" " Yeah, but he killed himself while he was in prison. It was a total gross out what they did in that prison. There were rumors saying that when people were bad there, they took them in this room behind the kitchen and killed them. They used the meat from the people to feed the rest of the prisoners."

" Oh, please don't go on!" Eric begged. " That was disgusting! Can we just find a way out of here?" We didn't have to walk much further. There was a door in a small brick structure. A sign on the door read, " Silen Hill Crypt," like the sign we had seen earlier. " I guess it's a crypt," Tim said. " After hearing about Silen Hill, I really don't want to imagine what's down in there." " There's no other way, though," Maria explained. " I think this is where Henry wanted us to go." We all approached the door. Something was telling me not to go in there, but another part of me said that this was the only way out of here. " Come on," eric said. " Let's go." He reached out and opened the door. With a creek, the door opened. To our surprise, it was light inside. There were candles set up everywhere as a stone stairwell that seemed to be crumbling went down deep into a crypt. " It all starts here," Tim said. " Let's go." The four of us began walking down the stairs to the crypt.

Our footsteps echoed against the stone walls as we came to the bottom of the stairs and into the crypt. The crypt seemed empty and safe to our surprise, but it wasn't for long. We proceeded forward to a coffin on top of a stone ledge. The four of us continued walking forward until we heard that sound like something was eating something again. We all froze in our places. We looked back at the stairs we came from. A steel gate had come down, locking us in the crypt. That wasn't on our mind for long. A voice suddenly was heard. " Why do you disturb my sleep?" a voice said from somewhere in the crypt. " Why do you wake me while I'm busy? Oh, never mind. I can take care of buisiness while you're here." Suddenly, a figure droppped down from the ceiling. It looked just like what that man in the bedroom looked like when he transformed. Maria shrieked. The rest of us were in shock. " You are trapped!" the creature said, laughing an evil laugh. " Come to me, mortals, I will take your souls!"

We all ran out of the way as the creature charged at us, bashing into his own coffin. Maria and I ran in the corner, behind a standing candleabra while Tim and Eric did the same on the other side of the room. The creature flew up to the ceiling and started floating around, laughing. We all starred at the living dead man as he came zooming down toward Maria and I. We both ran out of the way as it landed on the ground, growling at al of us. Maria and I ran over to Tim and Eric. The four of us huddled against the wall together as the creature walked toward us. It laughed again, showing sharp fangs with blood dripping from them. " Come to me," it said. " I just want to make friends with you." We were trapped. There was no way out of this now. A horrible creature had us backed up against the wall. There was no telling of what it was going to do to us now. Suddenly, there was a bang. The creature jolted backwards. Tim had shot the creature in the chest. All was silent as the creature bled dark red blood. It growled in pain as it reached out its arm and scratched Maria. Maria screamed and the creature roared.

The creature suddenly grew tentices and was wrapping Maria in the tenticles. " Help!" she shouted. " Help me!" Tim fired the gun at the creature again. The creature screamed and made ascreeching sound as it let Maria go. The creature ran off and went right through the grate that had closed off the stairs. It was gone. Tim, Eric, and I ran over to Maria who was laying on the ground, motionless. She was was shaking and she was bleeding. When the creature had scratched her, her arm had gotten infected. Her arm was swollen and blood was still draining from the wound. " Oh," she said in a weak voice. " It got me. I knew that I wasn't going to make it." " No, no," I said. " You're going to be fine. Just hang in there, we'll get you out of here" " Just let me go," Maria said. " I'm not going to be here much longer. Just get out, get out of here while you still have time. When you get out of here, tell my family that I'm okay. I don't want them to worry about me." " We will," Tim said. " We will." Maria suddenly stopped moving and she died. " Maria?" I said. She didn't respond. The evil had won the battle with her like they had with David. I reached over and closed her eyes. I wanted to make sure that she looked peaceful. The wound on her arm had stopped growing, but it looked really terrible.

Tim, Eric, and I were left in the crypt alone. Tim wiped a tear from his eye. " Now what?" he asked. " This is a dead end. We came down here for nothing." " No, we didn't," I said, pointing up to the empty coffin. " I noticed it while Maria and I were hiding over there. There's one of those portals under the coffin. It's hidden." Tim and Eric helped me pull the coffin away and drag it down the stairs. There was a much smaller portal under the coffin, but we could all jump into it and see where it took us. There was a sound like howling wind coming from inside the hole. " Come on," Eric said. " Let's get out of here." Each of us jumped into the hole.


	7. Silent Hill Stories

Chapter Seven:

Like it had been before, everything had gone blank. A crimson color took over my vision before everything came into focus. I happened to be laying on the bed this time. I was on the bed in our hotel room. Again, it was as if nothing had happened. I groaned as I turned over. The room's window's were sideways because of the way I was laying down. " Maria?" I called. Then it all came to me. Maria was dead, just like David. They were taken over by strange evil forces. It was something to do with Silent Hill like Tim had said. I sat up in thebed. Tim was laying on the floor against the wall right below the wallclock which was still stopped at 7:12 PM. It was much later, though. Several hours had passed since then. Eric was laying on the floor in the area where the bedroom and the living room were seperated. His eyes were open and he was beginning to sit up. Tim was doing the same. We were back in our room, but I wasn't sure if I'd rather be here or in one of those worlds we had visited.

" It happened again," Tim said. " My God, it happened again!" " We've been transported here again," I said. " We're still trapped here." " How do you know?" Eric said, chuckling. " I say we get out of here, now!" Eric ran over to the front door. Tim and I followed him. He started banging on the door again. " Stop it!" Tim said as he ran up to Eric. " It won't do any good! They can't hear us, don't you understand that?" Eric spun around with an angry look on his face. " Look, I can do what I want, Tim! You two can do whatever you want, but I'm getting out of here!" He looked through the peephole. Tim and I huddled on each side of him to see, too. The janitor was looking back at the door. Our teacher who was staying in a room on this floor walked up to him. " How's it going with room 218?" she asked. " Have you been able to get in?" The janitor shook his head. " No, it's locked and no matter what I do, I can't get it open. It's like it's sealed shut or something." Mrs. Good, our teacher, spoke up. " I know the people who are staying in this room" she said. " They're four of my students. saw them go in here earlier this evening. That was around seven, but they haven't come out since. We were going to have dinner in the hotel's restaurant, but they never showed up." " I'll call the manager," the janitor said. " You don't have to worry about it." Mrs. Good walked away and the janitor followed her. " No!" Tim shouted. " You can't leave us! Don't leave, help us out of here! There's something wrong with this room! Please, don't leave!"

Tim punched the wall. " We're not geting out of here," he said, out of breath. " ..are we?" " We will," Eric said. " There has to be some way out of here." " There's the hole," I said. " Forget about the stupid hole!" Eric said. " All that's lead us to is horror and death." " Yeah, but we have no other choice," I said. " Look, the hole will be our last resort if we can't get out any other way. We can try the phone once more and the windows, but we'll use the hole if nothing else works out." I ran to the bathroom to check on the hole. It was even bigger now. A strange symbol was forming around it and the walls were cracking. It was like the evil was getting stronger or something. When I went out in the bedroom, Tim and Eric were sitting on the end of one of the beds. " The phone's dead and the windows won't open," Eric said sadly. " There's no other way out of here." " We even looked if the note was still under the door to room 217." Tim pitched in. " It's not there, it's like they didn't even notice." I sat in a chair near the bathroom door. " Tim," I said. " When you were tal;king about Silent Hill, can you tell me everything you know about it?"

Tim nodded. " Yeah. I was reading newspapers from about eleven years ago last month. There was an inncodent involving the small town of Silent Hill near a river. It's the basic town near a river and a forest. A man's wife was killed about a year after those inncodents. He went out to find out who killed her and he was never found. He disappeared not much later and there was even a girl who had reoccuring nightmares and ended up being followed by a detective wherever she went. On of the largest inncodents was with Henry Townshend. He was living in an apartment at South Ahfield Heights in the city of South Ashfield. He had reoccuring nightmares as well and he couldn't leave his apartment. Someone kept slipping notes under his front door and no matter what he did, he couldn't get out. The police weren't sure about it, but it was similar to the Walter Sullivan case ten years earlier. He was a man who murdered people, took their hearts out. He killed himself while in prison. He had been abandoned in the same apartment when he was born. The super found him in the bedroom and took him to an orphanage in Silent Hill forest. It ended up burning down. Henry Townshend was a witness. He and his neighbor, Eileen Galvin survived everything. That's about all I know, but as you can see, I think we're trapped in a Silent Hill inncodent as well."

Eric an I had listened to everything. We didn't know what to think. Here we were, trapped in a horrible bind of horror. I remembered hearing something about a man named Walter Sullivan, but I didn't know that he was a murder who killed himself while he was in prison for those murders. Also, South Ashfield was a city that I had visited once before. One day, the subways were closed down because a woman had been murdered down in the station. There was news about an orphanage burning down, but that was all I knew. " I guess we do have to go through that hole," Eric said. " I justdon't know where we'll be this time." The three of us went in the bathroom. Strange noises were coming from the hole. Things were getting scarier and stranger than ever now. " Well, I guess this is it," Tim said. Tim went in first. I went in second. Eric went in last.


	8. The Soul House

Here's the next chapter!

So, we were crawling through the tunnel once again. The three of us were coughing in the damp air this tunnel was giving off. It seemed to be weirder every time we went in it. This time we seemed to be in the tunnel for almost ten minutes. None of us were sure what kind of a world we would be in once we got to the end. There was a howling noise coming from the other end. It almost sounded like wind blowing through from the other side. This gave me hope that it lead outside of the hotel, but we were soon to find out that it didn't. " Are we almost there?" Eric cried. " I can't stand it in here anymore." " We're almost there," Tim replied. " Just hold on, we're almost there." The tunnel was large enough for us to look over each other's shoulders, so I could see the light up ahead like we had seen before. " There's the light up ahead," I tol Eric. " We're almost there. Just hang on."

We finally got to he end after a long cawl through that tunnel. There was a red room on the other side of the grate this time. It almost looked like rusty walls or something. I helped Tim kick the grate in. " Finally," I heard Eric say. " I thought that we'd never get here." The three of us exited through the hole to the red room. The room was small and all of the walls and ceiling were covered with rust. The floor was hardwood, though. There didn't seem to be any rust on it. In the corner, there was a skeleton laying on the floor. " Do you think he died here?" Tim asked. " It looks like whoever that is, they've been here for a long time." The skeleton was chained to the wall, so it looked like he had been taken captive here. " Well, what about us?" Eric asked. " We could turn out like him if we don't find a way out of this." There didn't seem to be any doors in this room, so it seemed like the only way out was back through the hole. " Try pushing on the walls," I suggested. " There might be a hidden door or a secret passage somewhere." The three of us started pushing on the walls. I really hated having to touch that rust on the walls, but it was the only way to find an exit. " Look!" Tim explained. " I think I found something!" Eric and I went up to him. Tim had scraped some of the rust off. There was brown wood showing hrough. " The door's hidden from the rust!" he explained. We all pushed it together. The door swung open.

On the other side, there was a cavern sort of place waiting for us. The walls were are rocky and wet. There was water dripping from the ceiling, but it could have been blood. There were torches lit on the cavernous walls and there was red light up ahead at the other end of the room. " Let's check it out," I said. We continued walking through the room. The sounds of a ritual type of thing were echoing against the walls as we approached an opening in the cavernous wall. This was the strangest thing we had seen all night so far. Before our eyes, we saw a huge room with a ceiling high, high above. There were campfires set up around the floor and a huge campfire was in the center of the rom. There were thousands of people down there. They were all crying and screaming in horror. On the walls, there were chains trapping the people. Then we knew that they were all prisoners. " My God," Tim muttered. " What on Earth is this?" " This is hell," Eric said. " I've never seen anything so horrible or evil like this before." Among the thousands of people, there were some dead, some already skeletons, some wounded badly from whatever came there to hurt them.

" We have to get out of here, Tim said. " Right now!" " That's what we've said every time we went through that hole," Eric explained. " But it is true. Every time we go through it, something worse happens." Suddenly, a loud noise from the huge room stopped us from talking. The three of us looked down through the opening at the room. Two doors at one end of the room had opened and a man came walking through with long hair. He was all bloody and it looked like he could be a prisoner himself, but he wasn't. He was carrying a sword in one hand. All of the prisoners started whimpering and shrieking as he walked by them. An evil smile crawled across his face as he came towatrds the back of the room. A man was already crying as he swung the sword at the chains he was tyed up with. The man was still crying as the man with long hair carried him to the front of the room again. Tim, Eric, and I were afraid that something really bad was going to happen. There was a hole in the floor towards the front of the room with an elevator that went down. There was an orange glow coming from the hole as the man was placed on the elevator and tied down to it. The man was whimpering. The man with long hair continued laughing as he pushed a button. The three of us watched as the elevator was lowered down into the hole with the orange glows coming from it. " Oh, God!" I heard Eric explain.

We all heard a horrifying scream as the man was burned alive in a firey pit. The man with long hair continued laughing and laughing. Tim's eyes widened as smoke billowed from the hole. They began elevating the elevator again. Nothing was left in it, but a pile of ash. " Let's get out of here!" Tim screamed a little too loud. Someone heard us and fired a gun at us. It missed and ended up hitting the wall, blowing rock all over. The three of us ran to a stairwell on the side of the room. " We have to run!" I screamed. " They've spotted us!" At the bottom of the stairs, we came to a long hallway with red rusted wealls. It smelled disgusting. It was almost like it hadn't been visited for over a thousand years. " Where now?" I asked, coughing. " Let's try these doors," Eric suggested. We opened a door to the side of us. Inside, there were rotted corpses chained to the wall in a musty, disgusting smelling room. We closed the door as quickly as possible. There was suddenly the sound of a heart beating. " What is that?" Tim asked. The three of us looked around. The rusted walls seemed to be moving and the rust seemed to be getting redder. " Come on!" Eric urged us.l " We need to find a way out!"

I ran to the net door. Tim and Eric caught up with me as I opened it. Inside, there were bloody corpses hanging from the ceiling in front of a bloody white sheet hanging from the wall. The three of us held our noses in disgust before slamming the door shut. There were no more doors, just a long hallway stretching out in front of us. The three of us ran as fast as we could down the hallway. The walls were getting redder. It seemed as if they were alive. Behind us, we heard voices like an army or something. I didn't look back. It must have been the evil people that had seen us. " They're coming!" I heard Tim shriek as we came to the end of the hall. It was a dead end. " Trapped!" a voice muttered. We all looked up. There were several men covered with blood coming toward us. " Please, make it stop!" Eric screamed. " I can't stand it anymore!"

They were smiling. It scared us to death. They were smiling and they were carrying pistols. Eric held up the piece of glass in warning to them. I held up the steel pipe even though they would get us with the gun first. Then Tim held up the gun. He could shoot them first, but he was too late. The bloody men grabbed us and I suddenly couldn't remember anything for a while.

I woke up soon afterwards. Everything that had just happened was so strange. I was cornered in that hallway a moment ago and now I was in a strange room. A single lightbulb illuminated the room. It looked like a dungeon of some kind. " Hello?" I called as I wiped away some cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. " Tim, Eric?" There was no answer. Then I realised they had caught me and locked me up, just like Maria had said. On one side of one of the stony, dusty walls, there was a sink and mirror. I went over to it. I was out of breath. Over the sink, I looked at myself in the cracked mirror. My brown hair was drenched in sweat. I couldn't believe how much I had been through this night so far and I had no idea what was up ahead of me.


	9. Obstacles

After looking in the mirror for a little while, I continued searching around this strange room. I wasn't sure if I was being held prisoner like Maria or if something else had happened. If that were the case, I had no idea what had happened. Once again, I was shoving cobwebs out of the way wherever I walked. This place was like the dungeon of a castle or something. Within the darkness, I finally found a door, a wooden door. With my curiosity building up, I approached it. The doorknob was full of dust. It was as if no one had entered this room in years. My hands shaking, I opened the door to find complete darkness on the other side. " Hello?" I called as I cautiously entered the dark room. There wasn't a sound. " Is there anyuone here?" No answer, I was all alone, or so it seemed. " Eric, Tim? Are you there? It's Randy." I couldn't stand the darkness anymore, so I started feeling around the stone wall for a light switch or something. I didn't find a light switch, but a torch hanging from the wall. " Well, that's a start," I said, blowing the dust off of it.

This torch wouldn't help me, but I remembered jut then that I had a pack of matches in my pocket. Things seemed to suddenly be easier than they were before, or were they? I lit a match from my pocket. It took a few times since it was really cold in here and they might have gotten wet from before somewhere. I lit the torch. Surprisingly, it burned pretty well. I was able to see better down here now. Cobwebs were hanging from the ceiling and they went all the way down to the crumbling floor. It looked like an ancient temple that I was in or something. Then I heard it. There were drums. It sounded loike people banging on drums. " Hello?" I called. There was no answer, but I still heard the drums. With my torch, I followed the sounds I heard to the other side of the room. There were body parts hanging from the ceiling by strings. It smelled awful. The drumming was getting louder and stranger as I approached another wooden door. The drumming was coming from the other side. Very carefully, I reached out and opened the door. I suddenly found myself in a long, rusted hallway that lead to a little window with bars over it. With my curiosity building up, I continued walking toward the window.

Strange lights were coming from the other side as I approached it. There were about two dozen creatures drumming around a blazing campfire n a room surrounded by stone walls on the other side of the window. I backed up. This was really weird. It seemed that this would never end. No matter where I went, this place just kept getting weirder and weirder. The rest of this room that I was in looked like a dungeon sort of place, but it was small. The walls were decaying and rust was forming on everything. There was another sink in here, too. The mirror above it was completely broken and there was glass scattered about on the floor. I walked over to it, slowly. My feet crunched on the broken glass of the mirror as I looked in the sink. There was a knife sitting on top of the drain. It was covered with blood and the sides of the sink were splattered red, too. It gave me a sickly feeling in my stomach as I looked at the knife. I suddenly heard something behind me like a gasp. " Hello?' I said, my voice nearly gone from fright. My toch began to show me what I had heard There was a figure slumped over on the floor. It looked like a girl. " Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking. THe figure moved slightly. I flinched. This was just getting too creepy for me. However, something made me reach out and touch it. The girl ascreamed and turned over. I jumped back, afraid of what had happened. To my surprise, it was Allison. She was tied up, her mouth covered with duct tape. " Allison?" She was whimpering. It looked like she had been through worse than I had.

She was strting to calm down now, realising that it was just me. I set my torch down to keep the room well lit. " I'm going to untie you, okay?" I said to her, trying to be as comforting as possible. She nodded, but she still looked frightened. First, I pulled the duct tape off of her mouth. She let out a gasp for air and she sighed as I began untying her hands from behind her back. " Thank you, Randy," she said in an out of breath voice. Her blonde hair was stained with blood. Her green eyes looked gray now. She had been frightened horribly at some point during the night. " What are you doing here?" she asked. " What's happening?" I shrugged. " I don't know where to begin, Allison. In our hotel room, there was this hole in our bathroom. The four of us went into these different worlds that were so weird. David was killed and there was this woman, too." " I was talking with the janitor," she explained. " I was right outside your room. He said that he heard strange noises coming from your room." I odded. " I know, we saw you through the peephole, but no matter what we did, we couldn't get anyone to hear us from inside that room." Allison started whimpering again. " I just went to bed," she said. " I woke up here. I don't know wha happened. There was this man here. He told me to get out of here while I still could. Someone tied me up here. Randy, what is this place?"

" I don't know," I said, shaking my head. " This is like a soul house or something. I think that they take people from the real world prisoner here. Eric, Tim, and I saw all these different rooms here somewhere else within these walls. There wre people chained up in these rooms and there were thousands os prisoners at this strange ritual or something. It's too horrible to explain." " I can't figure it out," Allison said. " I saw this weird creature come in here, too. It was all bloody and it was growling at me." I sighed. " What happened next?" She shrugged. " Nothing, it just disappeared. I just want to go home. I knew that this field trip was a bad idea." " We'll get out of here, don't worry," I assured her. " If there's a way in, there's a way out. Can you remember at all how you got here?" She looked at me for a moment and shook her head. " No," she said. " I just woke up in this room. The creatures just disappeared, they didn't exit through anything." She stood up with me. " Let's find a way out," I said. " Then we can look for Tim and Eric." She nodded.

There wasn't really that much in this room. It seemed like an old cell of some sort, but it looked as if it had been locked up for years. I took my torch and the two of us started searching around for another exit. That weird ritual was still going on outside that barred window. The bonfire was glowing brighter than ever. " These things are evil," she suddenly said. " They're horrifying." I think that Allison had been so scared, she was almost in shock. She kept chanting on while I discovered a statue splattered in blood. It was a statue of a cat of some kind, almost like the kind of statue would find in Egypt. Something made me reach out and touch the head. The head moved back and part of the stone wall beside it opened. " Allison, I think I found something!" I explained. She came over to me. Light was shining from the other side of the doorway that had just appeared. " Let's check it out," I said, pulling her through the hole.

Now things were getting too weird for words. This doorway that we had crawled through lead to another hallway with bright red, rusted walls. There was that sound like a heart beating again as the walls seemed to be moving. Allison was behind me, whimpering. The echoing sound of a woman trying to scream came from above this hallway. " Help me!" we heard from above us. " Help me, he's coming!" " Let's run!" I told Allison. We started bolting down that hallway, the walls still moving. " Run!" I screamed. We turned to see another hallway stretching far down. " How huge is this place?" I said, frustrated. Come on, Allison!" We kept running and running, strange noises echoing in all different places. Both of us finally came to another wooden door at the end of this hallway. I was about to open it, but we noticed that the knob was already starting to turn. " Somebody's coming in!" I whispered. Still whimpering, Annie grabbed a sword from a suit of armor standing behind a curtain nearby. There were other weird things in the hallway, like an empty table with blood splattered on the chairs. Annie heald the sword firmly, waiting for whatever was on the other side of the door. The knob turned and the door swung open. Allison hurled the sword at what was coming in. The sword went right into that thing's chest. Unfortanatly, that something was Eric. Eric had opened the door. Tim was behind him. " No," Allison said. " No, this can't be!" Eric groaned and fell on the floor. He was still alive, but in horrible pain. " It's funny seeing you guys here," Tim said. " Only, I think we should do something about Eric." I nodded.

Allison was already neeling on the floor, trying to get the sword out of Eric's chest. He screamed in pain. " Look, we have to get this out!" I told him. " We can't just keep it in." " Just be gentle," Eric said in an out of breath voice. " Okay," I said, tugging on the sword. Eric screamed, but I had the sword out quickly. Thankfully, Eric wasn't bleeding anymore. Tim helped him up. Eric screamed again. " Just get me out of here!" he whined as Tim, Allison, and I started dragging him through the door and down yet another hallway. " We're tryin'," Tim assured him. " Just stay with us here!" I could hear him breathing heavy. Blood had since dripped from his mouth and he looked like he was in terrible pain. He screamed again. " Shut up!" Tim screamed. " Shut up!" Allison and I went over to a red rusted door and tried to open it. The door was locked. " Just wait here and be quiet," Tim told Eric as he came over to help Allison and I with the door. " Just..get it open," Eric said, coughing on some blood. " The pipe!" I said, pulling the steel pipe that was sticking out of my pocket. Allison actually grabbed it from me and started getting in position to break the door open with it.

Suddenly, there was a thundering boom as two claw like hands reached out from beneath the floor next to Eric who was screaming in terror now. Allison dropped the pipe as the three of us started pulling Eric away. We were too late, though. Whatever was down there, was pulling Eric down through the hole. " Help me, help me!" Eric was screaming hysterically. " Get me out of here!" The claws pulled Eric head-first down into the hole, Allison, Tim, and I pulling on his legs. When we couldn't see Eric's head or chest anynmore, blood started spraying up out of the hole and right at the three of us. Allison was screaming, causing her to lose her grip on Eric's legs. We had to let go. We couldn't win this battle no matter how hard we tried. Eric was pulled down into the hole, lost forever as the last of the blood in his body gurgled and flooded out onto the floor. Allison was looking at her blood covered arms while she panted, looking over at the door we had been trying to open. The steel pipe lay on the floor. Tim and I were silent. This was the third person we had seen die in one night, not counting the guy that was lowered in that elevator to the firey pit. Without saying another word, Allison grabbed the pipe and hurled it at the door. Surprisingly, she created a hole in the door, large enough for us to reach in and unlock the door from the other side.

Through that door, there was nothing but darkness ahead of us. Allison looked at Tim and I. It was just the three of us now. " Let's go," she said between panting. " Alright," Tim said. " But if there's anything else in there, I'm turning back." Allison nodded and Tim held onto my shoulder like he could barely stand up anymore. We walked through the large puddles of blood leftover from Eric's death. As we approached the door, the three of us looked through the hole. It was pitch black on the other side. If things had been hard so far, they were bound to get worse now. I reached through the hole and felt for the lock. Tim and Allison were watching me. They were horrified, you could just tell. Finally, the door unlocked. This was the moment of truth as the door swung open. Everything was so dark in this room that we couldn't see our hand in front of our face. " Hello?" Tim called. " Anyone here?" The door behind us slammed as all of the lights came on. We were in a white room. The door we had come through just disappeared and we were surrounded by white walls. Not a speck of dust was showing. " Is there anyone here?" Tim called again. There was no one here, or so it seemed. " Randy," Allison said plainly. " I'm scared. " Don't be, we're getting out of here," I told her. There came a groaning sound from all around us. " What's that?" Tim asked. The three of us huddled together as the walls started closing in on us.

" Make it stop!" Allison screamed. The walls wouldn't stop. They just kept closing in on us. " Someone, help us, please!" I screamed. No one could hear us. We were all alone in a room with the walls trying to crush us. " Help!" This couldn't be real, it had to be a nightmare. I was so terrified, I didn't know what was going to happen to me. Maybe I would have a heart attack before I was crushed. I didn't know, but the three of us suddenly felt the floor drop from beneath us. We were now falling into an open pit. I heard Annie screaming. I couldn't scream because we were falling so fast. Suddenly, there was a red glow coming from the hole we were falling into. Then I thought, " We're going to be burned!" We ended up falling onto a pile of bones and skulls. The fall hurt because those bones were sharp and far from soft. I heard Tim gasp. " We're alive!" he cried. " I can't believe it! We're safe!" Allison and I got up from the pile of bones. Above us was blackness. We had fallen hundreds of feet and it was a miracle that we were still alive. " Where are we?" Tim asked. " This place is just too weird." Around us, it almost looked like a huge cavern lit by torches. There were bodies hanging from the rocky ceiling upside down. They were wrapped up in white cloth that was stained by blood. Some of the blood was dripping down onto the cave' floor as if it were the water that usually drips in caves. " This is disgusting," Allison explained. " If we get out of this alive, I'm never going on a class trip again."

" Come," we heard in an echoing voice. " Come to me." " Who's there?" Tim screamed. " What do you want from us?" There was no answer. The voice had disappeared. " There must be a way out around here," I explained. " This place can't go on forever." It was mostly dark in this cavernous place, but there was enough light from those torches to show us everything we wanted to see. The three of us walked around the area where the blood was dripping from. We weren't sure how long those bodies had been there. " I think the voice came from over there," Allison said, pointing to a little opening in the cave's wall.

I hope you're enjoying it! Please review!


End file.
